pokemonfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
XY099: De Legende van de Ninja Held!
|Terugk = Jessie, James, Sanpei |BijK = Ippei, Nihei, Saizo (flashback), Heidayu, Shinobu, Kagetomo, Hanzo, Ninja's, Ninja korps |Locatie = Ninja Village, Kalos Route 18 |Pokémon Afl. = Ash's Pikachu, Clemont's Dedenne, Team Rocket's Meowth, Jessie's Wobbuffet, Ash's Frogadier, Sanpei's Greninja, Sanpei's Froakie (foto), Nihei's Venusaur, Saizo's Barbaracle (flashback), Kagetomo's Weavile, Heidayu's Bisharp, Gompie (Zygarde Core), Azurill, Marill, Frogadier, Greninja (schilderij), Staraptor (schilderij), Heatmor (schilderij) Pokémon van verschillende Ninjas: Ariados (×2), Skarmory (×6), Tauros, Machoke, Simipour (x3), Simisage (x4), Wooper (x2), Psyduck , Poliwhirl, Poliwag, Marill |major = }} (Engels: The Legend of the Ninja Hero!) is de 99ste aflevering van de XY Serie en is de 6de aflevering van het 19de seizoen, Pokémon de Serie: XYZ. Plot Ash en zijn vrienden worden tijdens de lunch verrast door hun oude vriend Sanpei en zijn Greninja. Sanpei neemt zijn vrienden mee naar zijn woonplaats, Ninja Village. Maar wanneer een groep mysterieuze ninja's aan een machtsgreep begint, moeten Ash en zijn vrienden samen met Sanpei en zijn broers Ninja Village beschermen. Kunnen Ash en zijn vrienden de mysterieuze ninja's tegenhouden? Samenvatting thumb|left|250px|Sanpei staat op het punt om met zijn broer te vechten.Ergens in een grot beraamt een groep ninja's een groots plan. Een plan waarmee hun leider Kagetomo wraak kan nemen op Hanzo. Kagetomo waarschuwt zijn ninja's wel dat het geen makkelijk klus gaat worden. Ondertussen vertelt Ash aan zijn Frogadier, die aan het trainen is, dat de lunch klaar is. Wanneer iedereen wil gaan eten voelen Gompie en Frogadier dat er iemand aankomt. Wanneer Frogadier zijn frubbles gebruikt op de vreemdeling, houdt de vreemdeling's Pokémon deze aanval tegen met Water Shuriken. Uit de rook van de twee aanvallen verschijnen Sanpei en zijn Greninja. Sanpei zegt dat Frogadier vooruit gaat, omdat hij hen heeft gezien. Dan begint Sanpei's maag te knorren en besluit de groep om hem uit te nodigen voor de lunch. Tijdens de lunch vertelt Sanpei dat er een festival wordt gehouden in zijn dorp en dat hij de groep daarvoor wil uitnodigen. Het lijkt de groep leuk om het festival te bezoeken, maar voordat ze naar het dorp gaan verkleed Serena Bonnie als een ninja. Wanneer de groep in een grot loopt, klopt Sanpei op een rotswand. Ineens klinkt er een stem achter de rotswand die berg zegt, hierop antwoord Sanpei door rivier te zeggen. Dan schuift de rotswand open en wordt Sanpei begroet door twee ninja's. Wanneer ze bij het einde van de grot aankomen, betreden ze Ninja Village. Sanpei wordt al snel begroet door zijn broers. Nihei is blij wanneer hij ziet dat Sanpei's Froakie in Greninja is geëvolueerd. Daarna vraagt Ippei wie hij heeft meegebracht, vervolgens stellen Ash en zijn vrienden zich voor. Dan verschijnt Hanzo en zegt hij dat de vrienden van Sanpei ook hun vrienden zijn. Hanzo vertelt dan aan Sanpei dat hij veel goeds over hem gehoord heeft van Saizo. Bonnie vraagt aan Clemont wat een dorpshoofd is en Clemont antwoord dat een dorpshoofd de leider is. Bonnie is erg onder de indruk van Hanzo, hierdoor moet Hanzo blozen en vervolgens moet hij hoesten. Shinobu maakt zich zorgen om Hanzo, maar Hanzo zegt dat er niks aan de hand is. Dan verdwijnt Shinobu door gebruik te maken van een ninja lichaamswissel. Bonnie is onder de indruk van Shinobu en vraagt of ze voor Clemont wil zorgen. Clemont schaamt zich voor zijn zusje, waarop Shinobu vertelt dat ze een stuk ouder is en ineens veranderd Shinobu in een oude vrouw. Bonnie en Clemont schrikken, waarop Shinobu vertelt dat ze een truc gebruikt om er jong uit te zien. Dan wil Ippei zien hoe sterk Sanpei is geworden en daarom daagt Nihei hem uit voor een Pokémon gevecht. Nihei gebruikt zijn Venusaur en Sanpei maakt gebruik van zijn Greninja. Greninja begint het gevecht met Double Team, maar Venusaur verslaat de dubbelgangers met zijn Vine Whip. Dan gebruikt Venusaur Razor Leaf, maar Greninja houdt deze aanval tegen met Water Shuriken. Dan wordt Venusaur geraakt door Night Slash. Nihei geeft toe dat Greninja een stuk sneller en stekker is geworden. Dan gebruikt Greninja nog een keer Night Slash, maar Venusaur gebruikt Petal Blizzard om te verdwijnen. Dan springt Venusaur uit de grond en schakelt hij Greninja uit met Solar Beam. Sanpei geeft dan toe dat hij nog steeds niet zo sterk is als zijn broer. Hierop zegt Hanzo dat hij normaal gesproken Venusaur had verslagen met Night Slash, maar Venusaur had deze aanval heel snel tegengehouden met Vine Whip. Nihei vertelt dat Venusaur weinig schade had en wachtte tot het moment van de tegenaanval. Hanzo is toch onder de indruk van Sanpei, omdat Greninja in het nadeel was. Sanpei zegt dat hij nog veel moet leren voordat hij zo sterk is als zijn broers. Team Rocket kijkt vanuit hun luchtballon neer op Ninja Village en ze besluiten om deze sterke Pokémon te stelen zodat ze Kalos kunnen veroveren. Ondertussen wordt bovenop de rotswanden die het dorp beschermen iemand bewusteloos geslagen door Kagetomo en zijn ninja's, die vervolgens een groep Skarmory uit hun Pokéballen halen zodat hun plan kan beginnen. Wat later brengt Sanpei de groep naar zijn kamer, die zich bevindt in de berg. In de kamer van Sanpei ziet Frogadier een foto van Sanpei en Froakie staan. Sanpei vertelt dat hij de beste trainer van het drop wou worden, maar omdat hij Ippei en Nihei niet kon verslaan, besloot hij het drop te verlaten om te trainen. Sanpei zegt dat hij voorlopig in Ninja Village blijft om zijn broers te helpen, want Ippei wordt vermoedelijk het nieuwe dorpshoofd. Hanzo maakt tijdens het festival vermoedelijk zijn broer het nieuwe dorpshoofd en dan moeten Sanpei en zijn broers het dorp beschermen. Ondertussen is Dedenne in de buurt van Gompie aan het spelen, wanneer hij merkt dat de vloer beweegt, begint hij op de vloer te springen. Maar de bewegende vloer blijkt een valluik te zijn, waardoor Gompie en Dedenne naar beneden vallen. thumb|250px|Zal Kagetomo plan slagen?Dan merkt Bonnie op dat Dedenne en Gompie weg zijn, waarop Sanpei het valluik laat zien. Dan springt Bonnie in het gat, gevolgd door zijn broer die wil kijken of Bonnie zich niet bezeert. Dan springen de andere ook in het gat. Onderaan het gat worden Gompie een Dedenne opgevangen door Nihei terwijl Bonnie wordt opgevangen door Ippei. Clemont heeft wat minder geluk en komt op de grond terecht, Ash en Sanpei landen mooi op de grond, maar Serena komt terecht op de rug van Clemont. De groep merkt gelijk op dat ze in een grote kamer staan met een tempel. Nihei vertelt dat de tempel gewijd is aan de held van het dorp, daarop besluit Ippei de deuren van de tempel te openen. Ippei vertelt dat er vroeger ruzie was tussen twee ninja's partijen in het dorp. De twee partijen begonnen met elkaar te vechten, maar een groep Pokémon onder leiding van een Greninja wisten de vrede terug te brengen. Ippei zegt dat hij een Froakie wou trainen omdat hij bewondering had voor de held van het dorp, Sanpei vertelt dat hij daarom ook een Froakie gekozen heeft. Bonnie merkt op dat de Greninja op de tekening er anders uitziet dan een normale Greninja. Wanneer Shinobu naar Hanzo toeloopt in zijn kamer, is Hanzo druk bezig met het poetsen van een beeldje, waarmee hij het leiderschap van het dorp aan Ippei gaat geven. Team Rocket is ondertussen klaar om de Pokémon van het dorp te stelen, maar hun luchtballon wordt weggeduwd door een groep Skarmory. Dan beginnen de Skarmory het dorp aan te vallen en er wordt alarm geslagen. Ippei vertelt Sanpei om met zijn vrienden naar het dorpshoofd toe te gaan terwijl hij en Nihei de dorpelingen beschermen. Wanneer een Skarmory Flash Cannon wil gebruiken op een aantal dorpelingen, verschijnen Nihei en Venusaur, Venusaur springt voor de dorpelingen en houdt de aanval tegen. Daarna gebruikt Venusaur Solar Beam, maar de Skarmory ontwijken deze aanval. Ippei bekijkt de Skarmory en vertelt dat ze veel te sterk zijn om wilde Pokémon te zijn. Wanneer Ippei Greninja uit zijn Pokébal haalt, komen Ash en zijn vrienden aan bij de kamer van Hanzo. Maar de groep is nog niet heel lang in de kamer wanneer Kagetomo en zijn ninja's verschijnen om Hanzo te ontvoeren. Dan gooien de ninja's rookbommen in de kamer, in de rook gebruikt Ariados String Shot om Hanzo vast te binden. Daarna rennen Kagetomo en zijn ninja's met Hanzo weg, achtervolgd door Ash en Sanpei. Serena wil achter ze aangaan, maar Shinobu houdt haar tegen omdat ze Ippei moeten waarschuwen. Ondertussen gebruiken Ippei's Greninja en Nihei's Venusaur Water Shuriken en Razor Leaf, maar de Skarmory ontwijken de aanvallen. De dorpelingen die hun Simipour en Simisage Ice Beam en Bullet Seed laten gebruiken, missen ook het doel. Ondertussen worden Ash en Sanpei tegengehouden door Heidayu. Team Rocket is ook terug gekomen in het dorp en ze besluiten dat het nu de tijd is om de Pokémon te stellen, omdat de ninja's met elkaar aan het vechten zijn. Wanneer Jessie en kubus gooit om een Pokémon te vangen, wordt deze geraakt door Skarmory's Flash Cannon, waardoor de kubus Serena en Shinobu vangt. Clemont en Bonnie merken nu op dat Team Rocket in de buurt is. Ondertussen staan Ash en Sanpei klaar om tegen Heidayu en Bisharp te vechten... Blurb: Pokémon.nl Middenin hun lunchpauze worden onze helden verrast door de komst van hun oude vriend Sanpei en zijn Greninja. Ze zijn op de terugweg naar Ninja Village en onze helden worden uitgenodigd om mee te gaan. Daar ontmoeten ze de broers van Sanpei, Ippei en Nihei, evenals het dorpshoofd Hanzo en zijn assistente Shinobu. Iedereen is onder de indruk van de groei van Sanpei als ninja en als Trainer. Onze helden verwonderen zich over alle geweldige Pokémon die daar zijn.. en Team Rocket, dat van bovenaf toekijkt, smeedt een plan om ze allemaal te vangen. Uit het niets vallen enkele Skarmory het dorp aan en een groep gemaskerde ninja’s ontvoerd dorpshoofd Hanzo! Wie zijn zij en wat zijn hun bedoelingen? Blijf kijken, terwijl de reis wordt vervolgd! Debuten thumb|250px|Pokémon Quizthumb|250px|Wie is deze Pokémon? Mensen *Hanzo *Shinobu *Kagetomo *Heidayu Pokémon *Kagetomo's Weavile *Heidayu's Bisharp Trivia thumb|250px|Deze aflevering concentreert zich op Ash *Poké TV: Poké Liefdes TV: Frubbles *Ash en Frogadier doen de preview voor de volgende aflevering. *Bonnie draagt tijdens deze aflevering haar Ninja outfit uit de aflevering Een Stormloop aan Ninjawijsheden! *Frogadier blijft tijdens deze aflevering buiten zijn Pokébal. Fouten *Op een foto in de kamer van Sanpei ontbreekt de linker oog van zijn Froakie. *Wanneer Ash en zijn vrienden nadat ze door het valluik zijn gevallen naar de tempel toe lopen, zijn de tenen van Frogadier wit gekleurd in plaats van donkerblauw. Galerij XY099-Naam.png|Naam van de aflevering Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie Categorie:Afleveringen XYZ (Seizoen 19) Categorie:Afleveringen Pocket Monsters: XY&Z (Seizoen Japan)